A golf glove, when it is being worn on the hand, should fit the bulge at the bottom of the palm and fit the palm exactly without causing any wrinkle in the palm portion. To meet this requirement, golf gloves have heretofore been designed such that a notch is provided extending from the bottom edge of the glove on the back side of the hand. On one side of the notch a fastener tongue is provided in transverse direction, while on the other side of the notch a fastener piece is provided. The fastener tongue, when pulled in transverse direction, tightly engages the fastener piece (Conventional Example 1).
There are other golf gloves designed such that a notch is provided directly vertical from the bottom edge of the glove on the back side of the hand. On one side of the notch a fastener tongue is provided in transverse direction, while on the other side of the notch a fastener piece is fitted. The fastener tongue, when pulled in transverse direction, tightly engages the fastener piece. Further, an elastic band is fitted transversely along the bottom edge of the glove and the two ends of the band are held together by means of a snap-button (Conventional Example 2).
There is yet another golf glove designed such that a shallow V-shaped notch is cut at the bottom edge of the back side of the glove. An elastic band is sewed transversely to one part on the inside of the lower portion of the glove. And in the same way as in Conventional Example 2, a fastener tongue is provided in a transverse direction, and when pulled in a transverse direction, the tongue tightly engages a fastener piece (Conventional Example 3).
Thus in all of these golf gloves a pull is made in a transverse direction and the notch in the back of the glove is invariably cut upward at right angle to the rear bottom edge of the glove for convenience of transverse pull. The portion of the hand from the front and back of the wrist to the palm and back of palm has the shape of an inverted cone with its point flattened in the longitudinal direction of the hand and therefore the circumferential length of a transverse line around this part varies widely according to the vertical position of said line along the long axis of the hand. So, when tightened in a transverse direction, a glove cannot make a snug fit with the hand. Moreover, since there is no pull acting in a direction perpendicular to the transverse direction, the palm portion of the glove is liable to become wrinkled. Moreover, with a compressive force acting at the midpoint of hand from both sides a pinch is felt and this feel of pinch is intensified by the structure of the hand which expands in transverse direction when it grips the club. When a band is to be fitted transversely, it is impossible to cut a deep V-shaped notch in the lower portion of the back of the glove; thus with the rear of the wrist pinched by the glove, a cocking of the hand, which necessitates a subtle feel of the hand, cannot be made satisfactorily.